Fowl Play
by Silent Scribe
Summary: What's one pesky demon when you're the strongest in Sengoku Jidai? A lot of trouble, actually. Tonight, Sesshomaru and company find themselves in a bind with one of Japan's most fabled trickstes...and their fates in Jaken's hands. A Halloween fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_(Extended) Author's Note: So here we are, one week from All Hallow's Eve, the night of ghouls, witches, and hobgoblins. However, this being one of my favorite Japanese manga fandoms, it'll be modified to yokai, kitsune, tanuki, and tengu…For everyone who just went "Huh?" at the last word, I think it's high time tengu were mentioned in mainstream stories. Tricksters who couldn't stand to be duped, these crow goblins were the keepers of esoteric wisdom, some even becoming valuable allies. But prankster, wiseman or what have you, nobody can haunt the caverns of Far East feudal fairytales like the tengu._

**Prologue**

In the chill of the mid-autumn twilight, large ebony wings stretched and fanned like a dark dream, the rising moon highlighting every other feather. The great wings attached to a strange, almost human body wrapped in patterned silks that rocked back and forth with a hungry, anticipating delight. A chortling crow's head atop the limber frame craned to see farther – tengu had excellent eyesight and sure enough his did not deceive.

_My lucky night indeed! _

Many decades had rolled by since anyone had dared to cross the old ravine and try passage through his home. But here they were; guests at his territory's entrance! Were they too stupid to know the legends? Did it matter? For once, entertainment had found him!

The tengu was careful to mind his laughter to a soft gurgle. It appeared there was a greater demon in the party and he didn't want to arouse any suspicion – not yet, anyway.

It was such a motley pack, too! Three demons – a daiyokai, an imp, and a dragon steed – ranging from the powerful to the pathetic and two human children! What a riot!

Stroking the length of his black beak with claw-tipped fingers, the tengu beckoned with his free hand to a nearby perched raven. The bird alighted on his knuckles and he instructed it softly before casting it into the darkening night. Eyes closed and arms tucked into his kimono's voluminous sleeves, the tengu closed his eyes and waited for his minion's vision to focus.

_Circle them. _

As the raven dove beneath the low-hanging clouds, it angled its head for just the right eyeful of the travelers. It felt its master's chuckle appreciatively stroke the inside of its little skull.

_That's the way. Oooh, what an intriguing crew! _

If the fur over his shoulder was anything to go by, the daiyokai appeared to be of the dog-demon variety. He was young – certainly less than a millennium – and he walked with the staunch gait of early acquired severity. A proud fledgling puffing his feathers.

The tengu snickered. That one would be the most fun.

And this demon's polar opposite trailed at his heels. A pint-sized imp in vassal's livery scurried about to match his lord's strides. He paused only to reprimand the small girl riding the twin-headed dragon. As if to underscore his lowly position in the group, the child simply giggled at the admonitions.

The black feathers over one beady eye arched speculatively. _A girl-child laughing while in demon company?_ But there, bringing up the rear of the traveling party, was a mortal boy as well. Dark shadows traced semicircles under the lad's eyes. Barely on the brink of adolescence and he already seemed to bear the world. What sort of guilt did this youth know? the tengu wondered. No matter. He'd have his fun with the rest of the lot.

A full spectrum of players I have, eh?

Breaking from his trace, the tengu's eyes snapped open in a greenish luminescence. Now he crowed freely, loud and throaty.

_It's time to get tonight's fun underway._

--

_A/N: I cannot express how pleased I am to finally post a story that's had its idea two years in the making (the original copy was lost in early 2008 when my computer caught a virus – dark, dark times). In accordance with the title, this fanfic will update daily at midnight (Eastern Time – nine o'clock Pacific Time). As always, reviews are much appreciated! _


	2. Winging It

**Winging It**

Surrounded by sheer cliffs on all sides a few barren tree branches clawed at shrouded moon in the cloudy night sky. Somewhere the raspy call of a raven echoed and Rin's tiny fingers wrapped tightly into Ah-Un's manes. "Do you think it'll take a long time to get through this place?" the little girl piped. "This doesn't look like the safest route."

"Bah, coward," Jaken scoffed. "This ravine is nothing. If he so desires, Lord Sesshomaru will walk straight into the jaws of peril."

Presently, Jaken's immediate danger was realized as Sesshomaru's boot came down squarely on his back.

Rin giggled. "I guess we're still safe with Lord Sesshomaru around."

"Pleasure to see _your_ mood brightening, brat," the imp grumbled as crawled back to his feet. Jaken found had to fling himself back into the dirt to avoid colliding with his master. Sesshomaru had come to an abrupt halt.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked. She saw that Kohaku was instantly beside her, sickle poised for her defense.

"Up there," he whispered, dark eyes trained on the sky.

"It's just a bird," Rin pointed out. "Wow, I've never seen a crow that big before."

Instinctively, Kohaku let his weapon fly and it hooked on target with deadly precision. Reeling in the chain, he dragged the fowl to the ground with resounding _thunk_.

"You killed it!" Rin gasped.

"For good reason," Sesshomaru intervened, prodding the still bird with his toe. "Let's go." Without a second glance back, the daiyokai strode briskly ahead, his surest sign that his party ought to keep pace. Sesshomaru wouldn't turn around, that was for the spineless and – with his power – an unnecessary detour. But he would hurry.

Rin didn't like the sudden change in speed. She looked from Jaken to Kohaku and finally to the flurry of silks and furs before her. "What's the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru grimaced; the scent reeked deception, inconvenience, and, yes, even danger. "_Tengu_. Crow-goblin"

The dog-demon's fur bristled in annoyance. Perhaps there was some validity to the idea that he walked straight into peril. And now they'd _all_ have to watch their step.


	3. With One Stone

_A/N: Sorry this update's an hour late (been studying for midterms), though I'm sure it's midnight somewhere..._

**With One Stone**

"Master Jaken, I'm cold and I think Kohaku is, too."

"You insufferable brat," the imp snapped. "Who are you to give orders? And that boy hasn't said a word. _You_ satisfy your own human needs!"

Sesshomaru's mouth formed a flat line. With his lackey's ranting, they'd slow down for certain. "Jaken, fetch the quilts." Sesshomaru stopped moving altogether while his eyes tracked the motions of his retainer.

Still grumbling under his breath, Jaken shimmied up to Ah-Un's saddlebags. Undoing the leather straps with the beast in motion was no easy task and he fell head-first into the capricious bag.

_Damned twerp, it's all her fault_, Jaken fumed as he squirmed to get his bearings. His tiny claws had barely found purchase at the top of the bag when Ah-Un suddenly lumbered faster.

_Stupid beast! Now what?_

Outside in the open air, Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust. He didn't care for the scent of the decrepit stranger that hobbled their way. _What sort of human burns incense while traveling a mountain path?_ The thick fragrance of jasmine blanketed canine olfaction, smothering senses and heightening suspicion. He did his best to ignore the human, adhering his eyes to the horizon.

"Come now, have I fellow pilgrims?" the old man observed in a craggy voice. "What made ye choose this route in the first place?"

Rin turned her head to answer, then clamped her mouth shut at Sesshomaru's stern request. But it was too late. She had already allowed the strange man's attention and he retrieved a luminous pearl from between his robes, his thin smile wry. "Why don't you be first?"

The pearl burst into a radiant blaze, but Rin only felt herself growing colder. She couldn't even find the strength to call for protection.

Automatically, Sesshomaru dove between his companions and the sorcerer who was now sprouting terribly large black wings.

"A tengu!" Kohaku cried in amazement. He'd only heard his father _talk_ of such beasts. The same father who would never share another slayer's tale again…Kohaku's reaction wavered at the emotional memory, then he slowly felt his own energy draining.

"_Move_, boy!"

Tenseiga all but materialized in Sesshomaru's hand; he didn't care what that man was, he'd kill him.

The hooked beak that emerged from the human disguise split in amused triumph. "Perfect!"

Seamless form faltering, Sesshomaru tumbled to the ground. Why did it feel as if the very life had been sucked out of him? He struggled to get to his feet, but ground kept spinning out of focus. Stabbing Tenseiga into the earth, he cursed. Sesshomaru's strength flared anew when from the corner of his eye he glimpsed Rin's body, the colorful little kosode motionless – _again_. He remembered well what his mother said about Tenseiga's ultimate technique – and at the moment he couldn't care less if he hadn't a drop of mercy coursing his veins right now.

_"Meidou Zange—"_

The tengu crackled its infuriating laugh, his calloused talons forming a binding kata and keeping the daiyokai's swing from completion.

Fangs ground hard. _Why isn't my arm moving?_ With all the might and a pride of a warrior, Sesshomaru fought the spell, raging to regain control of his only arm.

Wondering just how many of him the dog-demon was seeing, the crow goblin smirked, "You're completely ignorant, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru squinted at his opponent, he could vaguely make out a pearl resting between the tengu's poised index fingers.

_What sort of…?_

Sesshomaru's mind couldn't form the final word, but his eyes pieced together the scene for him. He blinked once and briefly saw the flickers of yoki that swam to the crow-demon's gem.

_My life._

And finally he surrendered to the velvet blackness.

--

It took a few tries, but eventually Jaken wriggled his way out of Ah-Un's saddlebag.

_Worthless oaf,_ he glared at the dragon. "Wake up!" The Staff of Skulls whacked what Jaken had known as Ah-Un's more tolerant head – the stupid one.

He was mistaken.

Bellowing at the rude awakening, the first of the heads knocked the imp sky-high.

"I hope m'lord turns you into a set of the saddlebags you bear!" Jaken dusted himself off haughtily, then gaped at the sight of his magnificent liege painfully sitting up as if _he'd_ just lost a skirmish.

As fast as his squat legs could carry him, Jaken scampered to his master's side. "My lord, are you injured?"

Sesshomaru didn't look through the curtain of hair that separated them, but Jaken could distinctly hear him muttering over and over, "It was _me_…it was _my_ fault."

"M'lord, ah, what have you to sulk abo—AWK!"

For the second time that night, Jaken took another punishing blow to his spine, only this round it didn't feel like his master's heavy, iron-plated boot. Rather, more like – dare he think it? – a child's foot.

"Worthless oaf."

Rolling his huge yellow eyes upward, Jaken could see Rin staring down her nose at him with nothing less than utter contempt. A look he usually got from…

"Rin, you're all right," Sesshomaru said, his voice tinted with…_happiness?_

_What in the seven hells is going on?! _Jaken's mind reeled as he wriggled from under Rin's foot.

"Of course I am," the little girl huffed, crossing her arms definitively.

_This isn't happening! I'm dreaming! I'll return to the saddlebag as before and wake up!_

Jaken's haste was cut short as he was scooped up in a warm embrace. Kohaku shot up like a daisy, wide grin quickly stretching his face in an ungainly expression of joy. "It looks like we're all okay!"

Jaken's nausea multiplied, not simply because he was being swung from side to side. The first words he'd heard from the normally sulky boy and they couldn't have been further from the truth.


	4. Pecking Order

**Pecking Order**

The world swam before Jaken's eyes; the starry sky looked liked the ground and the dirt replaced the heavens. It seemed as if everything had gone topsy-turvy.

_That's because it is!_

"Idiot boy, put me down!"

Kohaku quickly obliged, but Jaken's harsh words did nothing to wipe the smile from his face.

Rubbing the sides of his temples, Jaken thought aloud to make sense of it all. "In case you haven't noticed, you're all fine physically, but it would seem your _ki_ energy – your personalities, if you will – have been switched."

"Astute observation," Rin drawled with a sarcasm she wasn't born with.

Jaken kneaded his brow. "Exactly."

For more decades than he had claws, Jaken had known Sesshomaru to be the undisputed leader – confident, reserved, and strong. Without Sesshomaru the whole operation fell apart. Now it looked as if whether he liked it or not, Jaken was in charge. So as much as it pained him to ask, he drew breath to know, "How did this all happen?"

"Oh, oh, let me tell it!" Kohaku volunteered effusively. "So there was this old grandpa-looking guy who seemed kind weird, but really nice, y'know? And he called Rin over, but Lord Sesshomaru just kept walking because we're trying to get out of this creepy ravine and really I would've just gone around it if it'd been up to –"

"Get to the point!" everyone barked in unison.

"So then the old man turned out to be a tengu and he whipped out a magic pearl and started sucking out everyone's life energy, except yours, Master Jaken, since you were hiding."

"I was not hiding!" Jaken snapped. "I was getting that stupid blanket for you—er, for Rin." Gods, this was taxing, especially with Kohaku batting large brown eyes at him. "Get on with it," he sighed.

"Anyways, when we came to we had each other's personalities…except for you."

"So, now we have to find this tengu who has hexed you."

"Brilliant." Rin examined the back of her nails. "You truly are an asset to the group."

"Fine then, brassy whelp," Jaken retorted. "If you know so much you should figure it out!"

"Moron," Rin droned, knocking the imp upside his head. "This Rin has Sesshomaru's ki, not his knowledge."

Sesshomaru thoughtfully placed a hand to his chin. If what Rin said was true, then he needed only to negate all the ridiculous empathy that clouded his reason. But if it were that easy, why did his teeth still sit on edge at the casual sight of Jaken taking a beating?

_It's simply a distraction,_ he decided, then winced as he sympathized with the next blow. _A noticeable distraction. _

"Rin."

She looked up, foot firmly planted on Jaken's skull.

"Enough."

Rin didn't agree with her usual "yes, my lord," but she did let up.

For the first time in many years, Sesshomaru felt a full smile spread across his face and he had to remember to school his features. Rin might have his personality, but he knew _himself_ and there would be no challenge of authority here.

Kohaku cleared his throat before adding cheerfully, "I think finding the tengu again should be a simple matter. He left behind enough feathers for Lord Sesshomaru to track. Here." The taijiya indecorously waved a black plume directly under the dog-demon's sensitive nose. Sesshomaru snorted, recoiled and sneezed. On reflex, the daiyokai irritably smacked the offending hand away. Half a second later, he deeply regretted his action.

"My apologies, young Kohaku." Sesshomaru felt his brows knitting together as he felt the compulsion to explain. "I didn't care for the sudden intrusion." The Western Lord shifted uncomfortably. Why did he feel the urge to broadcast his every fleeting emotion? Where was his perfect self-control? How irritating!

"Lord Sesshomaru? The feather?"

"Ah, thank you, Rin." Refocusing, the daiyokai took three fresh sniffs and started wandering in the general direction of the scent. He idly twirled the stem between his fingers. The small downy feather reminded him of Kagura, another person he'd failed. Father, Rin, Kagura…how many other people would he disappoint?

Rin had stopped following Sesshomaru about ten paces ago the second she saw his golden eyes glaze over. Obviously Kohaku's meditative guilt complex was kicking in.

"Jaken, get him back on track," the little girl ordered.

"Watch yourself, twerp!" He struck the Staff of Heads against the ground. "Don't forget that I'm still his lordship's vassal!"

Rin stepped up until she towered over Jaken. "And _I'm_ tired of being aware of just how weak I am!"

"I found a dandelion!" Kohaku looked expectantly between the two, waiting to be acknowledged. "Who wants it?"

Ever so gently, Jaken pulled down the hat atop his head and, with the full force of his small lungs, screamed into it.

Whatever perverted jollies that crow beast was getting from their plight Jaken had had his fill.

_It's up to me! I'm in charge! _

"Rin get back on Ah-Un. Kohaku take the reins. Lord Sesshomaru, we need to follow that scent – lead the way!"

_We're making headway! The fates willing Sesshomaru won't get distracted again,_ Jaken prayed…And that Rin would kindly get her foot off of his back.


	5. Bird's Eye View

**Bird's Eye View**

High above on a rocky overhang, small red eyes silently followed the meandering entourage. The raven gurgled contentedly, its master's amusement bubbling inside it.

_Closer and to the left._

The night bird obeyed.

"Oh, this _is_ rich," the tengu chuckled from the safety of his cavern. "They are all still very much themselves and can't make heads or tails of each other. A total loss of order when nothing's been subtracted!" His throaty caw reverberated on all sides of the cave as he watched the dog-demon's bumbling sycophant take another lump to the head. The tengu once had a crystal that foretold the future and, before a kitsune made off with it, he glimpsed how humans would someday dedicate whole shows to three fools and their slapstick humor.

_Ah, I'm such a visionary! _

Smoothing his feather back, the tengu sobered. Silky, sable wings stretched to their full impressive span. Such an under-appreciated luxury to lounge in one's true form to fully revel with one's own being, _ki_.

"I suppose I could be a bit more sporting." He turned the tiny white pearl over in his claws. This little gem had procured him many more delights than the Shikon Jewel could have provided. And oh was he reaping the pearl's mileage tonight.

_Minion_.

The raven circled back to a ledge and waited for further instruction.

_Lead them closer. I want to take this farce to the next level. _

--

At least we're going somewhere, Jaken thought wearily. He was tired and when the small imp's stamina ran low so did his temper.

"Master Jaken, you're lagging," Kohaku warned. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Sure, why – NO! I mean no!" Jaken flustered at the indignity he was being subject to.

"Well, you better hurry up." Rin glanced over her shoulder.

"Huh," Jaken snorted. "From what I heard of the story, it was you, Rin, who invited the tengu's attentions first."

The little girl ran a hand through her bangs. Curse her childish curiosity. She glared back at Jaken, chin jutting out defiantly. "Well, it doesn't matter whose fault it was; the objective is to find that yokai."

"Then why don't we focus on that?"

Rin opened her mouth to argue, then shut herself up with an audible click of teeth.

Jaken preened at his insight. He knew his party well enough. He _would_ survive this night's mishap.

"Hey, guys?" Kohaku was met with five death-glares and a warning rumble from Ah-Un. He didn't seem to mind. "I'm tired."

"Tired?! Tired??" Jaken was livid. "How can you even think to say that?!"

"I dunno." The young slayer shrugged. "It's just that I guess I never talked much about my own feelings before. It's kinda cool not to have any inhibitions."

Rin tilted her head her, considering, while Jaken gnashed his teeth.

"Perhaps…we shouldn't push him." Sesshomaru tried to think through the haze of empathy that threatened to overwhelm his mind, but all that came out was, "Kohaku is only a child, after all."

_I can't believe that sentimental drivel came out of my mouth. _The dog-demon found himself empathizing with his retainer now and couldn't distinguish if it was the hex or He scowled.

"So can we take bre—OW!" Kohaku's head snapped forward at the sharp peck that nearly sheared off his topknot. "A raven like before!" he realized.

His nose sparked by the scent, Sesshomaru was the first after the escaping bird. "Follow it!"

Jaken was surprised. Lord Sesshomaru was starting to sound like his old self.

This time, the daiyokai allowed the confounding smile. He had nearly forgotten Kohaku's admirable sense of duty. The boy always believed he could make up for his shortcomings. Sesshomaru would exploit that angle to the fullest.

Hitching a ride with Rin on Ah-Un, Jaken grinned, unaware he wore the same expression as the winged spectator and the same thought.

_Progress_.


	6. Flocking Together

**Flocking Together**

Instinct, Sesshomaru realized as he flew after the raven ahead of him, was a wonderful thing. He didn't have to worry about attitude or cognitive process – there was none. Something ran and he chased it. Perfect.

"Don't lose sight of it!" Rin called after the daiyokai. She snapped the reins on her own mount, urging it to fly higher. Rin had ridden on Ah-Un many times, but she had never noticed the full rush of _control_ that came with it. The twin-headed beast was all hers to manipulate – higher, lower, left, right – all hers. It was intoxicating.

"Rin! Slow down!" Jaken pleaded, barely hanging on to the dragon's scaly tail. He looked for backup. "Kohaku, say something! Or at least pull me up!"

"Hm?" From behind Rin Kohaku smiled faintly, glancing up from the yellow dandelion in his hands. "Sorry, I got distracted. Do you know how nice it is not to worry about the whole stupid world for a bit? I can't believe I've nearly forgotten what it means to be a carefree child!" He chuckled and Jaken protested loudly, threatening to knock the weed from his hand and head from his shoulders once he got up there.

"Fine!" the imp finally squawked, squirming even as Kohaku helped him into the saddle. "Remember your 'carefree' attitude when you've got your own _ki_ energy back, twerp! As a matter of fact, I hope – "

The rest of Jaken's words were lost in a deep, raspy caw. Eyes wandering nervously, he peered over Rin's shoulder and spotted the tengu. Standing with his wings folded on a granite spire, the crow-goblin cawed mockingly again.

Circling in mid-air with blade drawn, Sesshomaru demanded, "Return us, beast."

Arching a feathered brow, the tengu smirked. "Or you'll do what?"

Sesshomaru made to swing, he'd cut down countless others for less…how disgusting. He tried to dam up the wash of emotion, but it wouldn't hold and only stayed his strike.

The laughter erupted anew.

"My lord may have qualms about striking a weakling like you, but _I_ don't!" Rin grabbed Kohaku's kusarigama and spun the chain's lethal sickle menacingly.

"Ha!" the tengu scoffed. "A little girl-child's strength can't hope to find purchase on my person!"

"Now Jaken!" Rin flung the sickle with all her, giving the little yokai at the end just the extra closure of distance he needed. With a flourish of his Skull Staff, Jaken spewed a fiery assault on the tengu. Instantly the crow-demon was engulfed in a sea of flame.

"Quickly! The pearl!" he shouted, hanging onto the kusarigama's swinging blade for dear life as the young demon-slayer reeled him in.

They approached the spire and Kohaku grumbled at the sight of a charred miniature golem, the crispy remains of a feather strung to it.

"A decoy," Jaken muttered angrily.

"But I've the impression we're close," Sesshomaru said, his nose twitching as it scanned the air currents for a fresh scent. Mercifully, whatever pride that would've lead to humiliation at this moment was on hold.

_This taijiya has a sense of priority. _

Sesshomaru grabbed Ah-Un's reins. "Come."

--

Tucked inside his cavern the tengu gulped down quick intakes of air – and this time it had nothing to do with laughing. That brief skirmish had been entertaining, but it had also proved dangerous. Another jest like that and he'd find himself returning their ki before dawn. The odd little group's cohesion wasn't what the tengu first predicted – to see it now made his feathers ruffle.

_They're starting to get better with their teamwork. _


	7. Before They've Hatched

_A/N: This chapter and tomorrow's will be posted a little early, but what can I say? It's Halloween! Have a safe and fun night all!_

**Before They've Hatched**

_That was close._

Running hands over feathers, the tengu wondered if he'd been too generous with his last handicap for this game.

_No, of course not. Simply a matter of fortune. _

His own jittery cackle left him feeling unsettled. Compulsively, he smoothed his dark plumage again, feeling for the miniscule lump over his chest that was the ki pearl. Assured, the crow-demon lapsed back into his trance and instructed his "new pair of eyes" to stay on the dog-demon, he was the one with the nose to keep occupied.

_And the rest of the rabble will have to break through my defenses anyway. Come on and play for me, my dears._

--

Sesshomaru idly mused if the tengu had encountered many canine daiyokai in the past.

_Because his scent is leaking like mad. _

Kohaku noticed the dog-demon's grimace first. "Something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"The tengu's location," he sniffed, "it's the third cavern on the left."

No sooner had he spoken, three stone ogres erupted from their slumber, complete with clubs and nasty dispositions. Feeling demonslayer protectiveness surge through him, Sesshomaru bounded to the forefront of his group, at all times – with every wild swing, spin, and thrust – keeping them at his back.

Rin watched with uncharacteristically quiet amazement as her guardian fought valiantly for their safety. Just a few hours ago she would have simply been content to watch from the sidelines, but now she just felt inadequate. Why did she always need Lord Sesshomaru's protection? It wasn't like she had ever been able to help before anyway.

She looked back up at the mountain. They were so close. _Third cavern to the left, huh?_

"Jaken! Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted over his shoulder, his emotions flaring with Kohaku's human ki. "Whatever you do, don't you dare –" He glimpsed Ah-Un flying up higher to the tengu's lair – right where the daiyokai would have forbidden them from going.

"Rin!" The distraction cost Sesshomaru a blow to the shoulder, shattering his armor.

"Idiot, do you know what duress you've caused our liege?"

Rin gritted her teeth at Jaken's sharp remark, but redirected her words to the taijiya. "Kohaku, do you think you can get inside the tengu's cave?"

"Which cave is that?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Jaken and Rin snapped simultaneously.

He shrugged, smiling. "I'll try."

Jaken quickly explained. "I don't think he's noticed us yet. We'll keep him busy with Ah-Un if he's watching from somewhere. Just follow your slayer instincts. Third one on the left – hurry!"

Rin pulled Ah-Un up to end of the cave, all but shoving the boy off. She only waited a second for him to gain his balance and quickly flew off, leaving the rest to the young, ki-disorientated taijiya.

_Normally, I'd feel apprehension – I know it_, Kohaku thought. But the chiming of Rin's gentle courage drowned out all doubt. He entered the cave.

Kohaku was puzzled by what he saw. The crow-demon stood in the center of his cave, surrounded by stalactites and mounds of the earth's glittering treasures, but he seemed unaware of it all. Or, more appropriately, unconscious. His beak tipped backward, Kohaku could hear the tengu mumbling over and over, "The dragon, where is it?

My time's limited. Kohaku scanned for the pearl. He stepped closer to the tengu.

Red eyes blazed open. _"You!"_

Kohaku yelped as a full set of talons hooked around his collar. He tried to go for his kusarigama and the bird monster grabbed his arm.

"Coming one by one, eh?" the tengu cackled. "Don't make me kill you now. I'd hate to ruin my fun." His eyes fixed on throttling the boy, the tengu didn't see the little form that leapt on his person. He chocked at the arms that locked around his neck. _How on earth did –?_ Drawing back a clawed hand, the tengu took a swipe at the weight around his throat.

Rin immediately released her grip and let the crow-goblin savage his own clothes. Uncovered from the feathers on his ruff, the little pearl plinked to the cave's floor. Three mismatched hands dove for it and all came up empty. Every pair of eyes wide open as the pearl rolled to the cavern's mouth…and stopped at little clawed feet.

Jaken held up the pearl victoriously, a triumphant grin on his face. "It ends here, tengu!"

Sitting up, the crow-demon shook off his dampened clothes and began to laugh. Rin and Jaken glared at him and Kohaku quietly wondered, "What's so funny?"

"And just which one of you knows the reversal incantation?" he asked.


	8. For the Birds

**For the Birds**

Jaken's mind spun. No way had they come this far in the tengu's twisted little game to have the source of their affliction – Gods above, it was a pearl! – rendered useless in their hands.

"Not a problem," Rin said, "We'll make you talk."

"Tch." The tengu moved with uncanny speed right toward Jaken.

Panicking, the imp threw the pearl across the cave. "Kohaku, catch!"

The taijiya made a grab for it and flung it just as the tengu lunged. "Rin!"

She dove for it just in time, but the crow-demon was already upon her. The keep-away game wasn't going to succeed forever. She gasped as the tengu's grip found the scruff of her clothes. "Jaken!"

Rin still in one hand, the tengu charged, but the pearl shot between his outstretched claws and Jaken strained to catch it…only to have the little sphere slip through his grasp as well.

"NO!" the tengu cried.

The pearl vanished over the rocky ledge. Jaken ran over to look. "Where'd it go?" An eyeblink later, he was blinded by an explosion of white light.

Suddenly Sesshomaru filled the mouth of the cave, his amber eyes flickering to crimson and the rest of his form silhouetted by the radiating pearl in his palm.

The tengu shrieked, dropping Rin like a sack of rice in his rage. Kohaku dove to catch her as the avian monster's fury echoed in the cave. "Let of that!" he screamed. "Let of my treasure straightaway!"

Sesshomaru smiled softly and leaned against the stony wall for a moment's support. Kohaku felt Rin go limp and looked up to see the daiyokai's whole frame shudder. Then, the boy's own world winked out of sight.

"Mongrel!" The tengu rushed Sesshomaru and was swiftly met with a blade as this throat. The crow-goblin gulped, his larynx bobbing just over Tenseiga's poised edge.

Sesshomaru smirked and there was no pity behind the expression. "Incantation, hm? Most spells have finishing charms at every end. In dealing with pearls like these I've known that they are simply touch activated. It seems every participant in your spell has already handled the pearl. Is that not why you didn't want to me to get a hold of it?"

The tengu stammered for words. "F-fine, you win. You've restored your energy. Can I have it back now?"

"Well, I rather like my personality." The daiyokai pressed his sword closer. "And it never tolerated inconveniences."

"Just one night's fun?" the tengu pleaded.

"It was your final."

"Oh, wow!" Rin's happy chirp shattered the mounting tension. She leaned over to look outside the cave. "Look who's here!"

Sesshomaru followed her gaze. Another group of travelers had just entered the same ravine. Demons and humans and even a hanyo – they were even more diverse than his party.

He eyed the tengu. "I'll spare you on one condition."

Beady eyes begged for a new option.

"Enjoy your evening with them."

--

Sesshomaru confidently led his group at the forefront. Rin dozed lightly on Ah-Un's back, cradled in Kohaku's arms. Two steps behind the daiyokai, Jaken tread in his proper place.

His brow furrowing, Sesshomaru did not want to be the first to break the silence, but he had to know. "Does everyone have his ki back?"

"I believe so, m'lord," Jaken affirmed and Kohaku nodded his assent.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at the easy agreement.

"Well," the boy smiled slightly. "I do still feel sorta warm and fuzzy – like Rin." He laughed. "Maybe it's something I learned."

Sesshomaru huffed, his lips curling at the corners in spite of himself. "Then perhaps I ought to apologize for all the undue trouble." He looked at Jaken when he spoke and the little yokai barely glanced up in time to catch it. "Your actions were…estimable at the appropriate time."

Jaken's eyes glistened and Sesshomaru looked away, aloof as ever.

"Regardless," the dog-demon waved his hand dismissively now. "We are returned to ourselves entirely."

From Kohaku's arms, Rin looked up sleepily, heavy-lidded. "Of course, we do." Her eyes settled on Jaken. "And who'd have thought the worthless oaf isn't such a birdbrain."

--

_A/N: All right, so this post came in a little late, but it's still Halloween night where I am (and with Daylight Saving's Time, I just got an hour back). Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story. Hope you've enjoyed this tengu's trick as a welcome treat on All Hallow's Eve! _


End file.
